Genesect In Space: The Lost chapter
by gemerl720 post
Summary: After the last chapter for "Genesect in space," Genesect thought he had defeated the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. But something is still in the Kalos region. What will happen last?


In the dark night with the blue moon in Lumiose City, the blue orb for Kyogre, the red orb for Groudon, and the the jade orb for Rayquaza floats above the air. A bright pink Fairy type orb floats with the three colored orbs.

But then, the four flower buds from the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord is still alive from the death from the wilt. They devour the red orb, the blue orb, the jade orb, &amp; the bright pink Fairy type orb. The corpse of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord in his giant eternal flower monster form roused up from the spot where prism tower existed. Then it ate the four flower buds &amp; powered up. Then it became the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord

"I'm alive!" Roared the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord looked like the giant eternal flower monster form, but the head is yellow &amp; the crown is dark blue with a purple gem. He also has a cyan and green flower body instead of black and red. The stem is sky blue, but the stem close to the flower is green. The four huge tentacles is floating behind the flower body &amp; the four tentacles are cyan and yellow color. The half rings on the stem is the same as the giant eternal flower monster form. The petals are somewhat torn, but it contains the patterns for Groudon, Kyogre, Raquaza, the omega symbol for Primal Groudon, the alpha symbol for Primal Kyogre, &amp; the delta symbol for Mega Rayquaza. The six orbs on the head of the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord has the glowing colors, blue for Groudon, red for Kyogre, &amp; yellow for Rayquaza.

He summons the two new flower buds from the cyan and green vines, but the buds are cyan and green &amp; they have three petals. The flower buds' petals are torn. Genesect confronts the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The ultimate battle begins.

Genesect in on platform on the sky of Lumiose City. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord roars for action. The two flower buds were separated from the vines &amp; aims at Genesect &amp; they used Light of Ruin by charging up their flower &amp; fires a beam of energy at Genesect. He got hurt from the lasers. "Hey, how did you survive the wilt?" Questioned Genesect. "Well, I had fainted long ago. Then the flower buds devoured the colored orbs &amp; the Fairy type orb. I got up slowly &amp; I ate my flower buds &amp; I am restored. Lastly, I summoned new flower buds." Explained the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

A huge cyan vine rushes to Genesect &amp; captures him. "Now I got you." Growled the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. One flower bud used sacred sword by developing a blade of energy. The energy sword begins to slice the captured Genesect, but he used struggle to move the vines towards the energy sword. "Ha! I'm free!" Said Genesect. The energy sword swings to Genesect, but it is countered by Genesect's metal claw. "This means sword fight." Declared Genesect.

He repeatedly swings his limbs at the energy sword, but without warning; the closed flower bud with spikes behind Genesect rams to him. It did not effect Genesect, but it pushed him although. "Oof. Isn't that necessary to push me?" Nagged Genesect. "Of course it is, pesky bug!" Replied the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Aha! You started the pesky bug pun when you first invade Lumiose City! You're going down!" Clamored Genesect.

The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord got so furious that he summons four flower buds. "Now that I am restored by eating the colored orbs and the Fairy type orb, I have patterns that symbolizes the weather trio &amp; I am more aggressive." Bellowed the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "By the way, I cannot use move for the weather trio. Although I get aggressive &amp; brutal." He closed his petals &amp; launched a giant seed missile.

Genesect used techno blast at the giant seed missile. The giant seed missile is destroyed by the techno blast. The four flower buds begins to repeatedly fire bullet seeds at Genesect, but he shoots yellow square lasers to counter the attack. Then he shoots yellow square lasers again, but this time; he shoots at the flower buds.

The four flower buds gathers up with the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord &amp; charges up. Genesect jumps &amp; levitates. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord used giant light of ruin by firing a gigantic beam of energy, but Genesect missed. Then the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord used giant light of ruin at Genesect, but still nothing. He used giant light of ruin at Genesect, but still nothing. "How are you avoiding my moves." Roared the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. Genesect says "That's because I have good speed."

The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord summons a green vine &amp; used vine whip quickly at Genesect. It successfully hits Genesect. "Not very effective because I am part bug type." Explained Genesect. The four flower buds gathered up together in a spinning circle. They used rapid spin by using their petals as saw blades. Genesect grabs the flower bud &amp; tosses the freaked out eyed flower bud to the three flower buds. Then the flower bud crashed to the three flower buds like bowling pins. There are no more flower buds for the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "If I can't eliminate you with my flower buds, then I must destroy you myself!" Roared the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

He struggles his flower body to get out. Then he rips free out of the wilted giant eternal flower, the patterns for the weather trio &amp; the omega symbol, the alpha symbol, &amp; the delta symbol were dissipated on the wilted giant eternal flower. It is just the head of the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He still has the black regal cape behind him, he still has the dark blue crown, and he still has the four huge cyan and yellow tentacles floating behind him. Even though the patterns are dissipated, he still has the colored orbs because he has the six orbs on his head still glowing blue, red, &amp; yellow.

The last eternal battle begins. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord curls himself by wrapping his four tentacles on his head. Then he creates a black hole. Genesect folds into his high speed flight form used extremespeed to prohibit him from getting sucked into the black hole. The black hole is dissipated. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord repeatedly teleports around the battlefield.

He curls himself &amp; opens himself &amp; he launches four boomerangs from his head. Genesect got hurt. "Ouch!" Exclaimed Genesect. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord flies up into the air &amp; drops seeds on the platform. Then it grows thorny vines very fast at Genesect. "I did not see that coming." Said Genesect.

The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord flies to the horizon &amp; the four tentacles are electrified &amp; clinches it together. It forms up a yellow electric ball, Electroball. Then he tosses the enormous Electroball in the air. The Electroball falls to Genesect, but he missed &amp; flies to the horizon where the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord floats at. Genesect repeatedly used metal claw at him. "Take that infernal alien!" Declared Genesect.

"What?! How did you go to the background on the horizon?" Questioned the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "That's cheating!" Both Genesect and the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord were out of the background horizon &amp; back into the battlefield. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord used hyper beam from its mouth at Genesect, but Genesect counters the hyper beam with a powerful techno blast. It canceled each other out.

The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord summons three Infected Tentacools from the portals that he spawned. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord disappears. Genesect used techno blast at the three Infected Tentacools. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord reappears. Then he curls himself up with his four huge tentacles &amp; turns him into a blob of orange paint into a fireball.

The fireball used flame charge &amp; rushes to Genesect. "I have to think fast." Thought Genesect. Genesect used hydro pump from the cannon to extinguish the fireball. "I did it! I used more than four moves like hydro pump!" Interjected Genesect. The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord is getting weaker &amp; it is getting close to sunrise. "Now finish him." Said Genesect. He shoots out yellow square lasers from the cannon repeatedly at the Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. Then Genesect used techno blast at him.

The Soul of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord glows yellow. The sun rises up into the horizon &amp; shines at him. Then he explodes into a shower of cyan and green petals &amp; destroyed the godhood for good. The last petal from the shower of petals floats gently down to the wilted giant eternal flower. The petal touches the giant eternal flower &amp; restores it back to normal before it was bloomed by the notorious Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

The red and black vines that covered the world of Pokémon were disintegrated.

Meanwhile back with Genesect, he floats down to back to the Centrico Plaza, where the spot where Prism Tower used to exist when the giant eternal flower is planted. The giant eternal flower is regrowing with sunlight. The six Floette princesses gathered up to the giant eternal flower &amp; they used their beams from their flowers at the giant eternal flower to fertilize it positively. The flower is fertilized with positive energy.

A few hours later, the giant eternal flower is fully bloomed &amp; spreads the fairy type energy across the globe. The Floette princesses were affected by the energy &amp; restored their powers that they gave away for the positive energy. Genesect flies to the front door of Lumiose condos where Red Genesect stands at the place where Genesect was launched to the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

"Red Genesect, I could have done it with you for saving the world of Pokémon &amp; the Floette Kingdom. I just wanted to say sorry about the "Pac Man World 2" references." Said Genesect. "Oh no worries, It's not your fault after all." Replied Red Genesect.

A few weeks later, the giant eternal flower is out of energy &amp; disintegrated. The Floette princesses returns back to the Floette Kingdom in the 9th dimension portal. Genesect enters the Lumiose condos &amp; goes to his room &amp; packs his bags. Then he goes to the front desk &amp; checks out his room. He leaves the Lumiose condos. "Bye Red Genesect, I'm going to the Hoenn region because Kalos has no electricity and it will take 3000 years to build a new Prism tower." Said Genesect. He goes to the Pokémon Bank movers &amp; loads the bags on the trunk &amp; he goes to the front seat. The truck moves on. Red Genesect flies back to Unova.

One road trip later, he is at the Hoenn region &amp; he goes to Slateport City. As he enters Slateport City, he enters to the Slateport condos &amp; checks into his room &amp; he has the room key. He enters his room &amp; finally unpacks his bags. Then he sets up his Wii U. After the Wii U is setup, he plays with it &amp; watches Fios On Demand. He sees a box of Papa John's chicken wings on the coffee table &amp; he is so happy that he ate his wings. His destiny finally returns for his eternal life. He lives in a new region, Hoenn. Genesect, the Floette princesses, Red Genesect, the world of Pokémon, &amp; the Floette Kingdom in the 9th dimension lives happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
